


Hashtag Cookie Jar

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: Android 18 is trapped in a nightmarish big top with a perverted circus clown. Can she find a way to escape before he can force himself on her?





	Hashtag Cookie Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction smut was inspired by Dragon Ball Super, the Aster short film Kookie, and #cookiejar by Red Velvet.
> 
> Expect character breaks. It's only fan fiction after all.

Dressed in pink pajamas, the blonde, pretty, formerly evil Android 18 relaxes on a sofa while reading a book when she notices her husband, the diminutive Police Officer Krillin, enter the kitchen and places a large cookie jar on the table.

"Where'd you get that?" she asks him without getting up.

"Nice, right?" he responds with a smile. "I got it for Marron-"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. I dunno. One o' the guys over at the precinct remembered I had a daughter and asked if I wanted it. Forgot to ask him where he got it."

He laughs a little nervously, and 18 just sighs, shakes her head, and goes back to reading her book. She has never made a secret of her disappointment at her husband's low salary or whenever he does something like this to save money.

"Well,…I gotta go find Marron. I hope she likes it," Krillin meekly says.

His wife says nothing, doesn't even look up from her book.

"Right. Uhm…okay," the police officer awkwardly says before exiting the room.

18 glances at the cookie jar. It has colorful stripes running down on it, making it look like a miniature, cylindrical circus big top. She puts the book down and gets up to observe the jar more closely. A small sign on the side reads, "FOR KIDS ONLY".

The android sighs again and grumbles, "Christ, he'll accept anything that's free. This thing could be where a drug addict used to hide his stash, for all he knows."

She opens the lid and is surprised by the warm, sweet scent of freshly baked cookies.

"Where did these cookies come from?" she asks herself. "My husband doesn't know how to bake. Did he buy them? Did his coworker make them for him? What if they belong to the drug addict? What if this is how he smuggles the drugs, mixed in the cookies? Krillin, you idiot. You're going to turn our daughter into a junkie."

She picks up one cookie. It's nice, warm, and soft. The smell is so good that it tempts her, and she takes a bite.

"DAMN! THAT'S GOOD!" she exclaims as she chews.

The taste is so delicious it gives her goosebumps. She also realizes that she has started to feel very aroused.

"What was that drug pusher smuggling? Aphrodisiac?" she asks herself, taking another bite.

All of a sudden, everything changes around her. The kitchen melts away, and she finds herself inside an enormous big top.

"What…the fuck?" she whispers.

Before she can even get over the initial shock, she feels fingers close around her firm breasts. For a second, she thinks the effects of the aphrodisiac has made her start to touch herself, but the fingers are too chubby. She looks down and gasps when she sees the gloved hands of someone squeezing her breasts from behind her.

"You've been naughty," she hears a sinister voice whisper in her ear.

The half-eaten cookie falls from her hand. She tries to break free, but the disorientation and the potent aphrodisiac are making it difficult.

"Take your hands off me!" she commands.

But instead, the stranger just starts massaging her breasts more roughly, making her yelp. One of his hands slowly travels down her trim stomach. It moves between her legs then starts rubbing her crotch. With a cold, sticky, wet tongue, he licks the side of her neck, then her cheek. He flicks her earlobe with his tongue before giving it a nibble. Then he licks circles in her ear. 18 is revolted but somewhat aroused at the same time.

"Stop it!" she yells.

She was already hot to begin with. So it takes only a short time for her to get very wet. When the stranger feels the dampness against his fingers, he begins stroking her crotch more vigorously.

"Shit!" Android 18 quietly curses as her body starts to tremble. "I'm already about to come!"

She throws a back elbow to his face, but he ducks under it, and she gets spun around. He quickly wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to him. Her breasts get pressed against him as the enormous bulge in his pants gets pressed against her.

Android 18 sees him for the first time, and his grotesque appearance makes her wince. He is a bald, pudgy man in white clown makeup with matching red nose and bright yellow costume. A blue vertical line crosses down each of his eyes, and his cruel smile reveals razor sharp teeth.

Before she can utter a single word, he surprises her with a rough kiss to the lips. His hands slide down her back to knead her ass. His tongue explores the inside of her mouth. 18 shuts her eyes tight in disgust. She places her hands on his shoulders and tries to push him off her, but his hold is too strong to break. She attempts to squirm free, but still to no avail. He begins dry humping her, and the hapless android can only scream in his mouth. His red lips move down from her mouth to her neck.

"Let go of me!" she yells.

Keeping one arm around her waist to keep her in place, his other hand moves to her front to cup and squeeze one of her breasts.

"No! Stop that!" she complains.

The hand moves down from her breast to once again roughly massage her sopping crotch. Soon, 18 feels herself nearing a climax once more.

She screams, "No! No! Don't! Stop it! STOOOOOOPPP…!!!"

With a shudder, the android helplessly orgasms in her pajamas. Only then does the clown let her go, allowing her to slump to the ground.

"Who… Who are you?!" she breathlessly asks. "How did you bring me here?"

"Just call me Cookie. And I didn't bring you here. You did," he answers. "As for how, magic!"

"Magic?"

"Yes. Here. Let me show you a magic trick."

He clasps his hands together. When he opens them, a pink brassiere appears in his hands.

"Tada!" he proudly says.

"That's not impressi-" 18 begins to say.

But she stops when she recognizes the undergarment. She touches her chest and her eyes widen in surprise. He had somehow taken her bra from under her clothes. The clown cackles and dances when he sees the look on her face.

"Give that back!" 18 angrily demands.

"Come and take it if you can," Cookie taunts her, dangling the bra in one hand.

The android repeatedly lunges for her brassiere, but the clown swings it just out of reach, taunting her with his laughter each time. She dives and misses the undergarment again, but this time, Cookie uses his free hand to slap her left breast.

18 inhales furiously then screams, "HOW DARE YOU?!"

The clown once again laughs in response. No longer interested in the bra, the android roars and throws a punch. Cookie throws the undergarment away. He easily avoids the attack and slaps the woman's other breast. 18 snarls and throws another punch. Her enemy sidesteps her and slaps her in the ass.

"You asshole!" Android 18 yells in frustration.

"Oh, look at what I found," the clown says.

He opens his hand, and buttons fall to the ground. 18 looks down to see the lapels of her now buttonless top open, revealing her perky, bare breasts.

"WOW! Look at them titties!" the clown exclaims, his eyes bulging as he ogles her, his inhumanly long tongue wagging and dripping.

18 blushes. She quickly pulls the lapels of her top closed.

"Oh, don't do that!" Cookie complains. "I wanna stare at your firm boobies. I wanna play with them. I wanna suck at your pink nipples."

The clown pounces like a mad animal at the poor woman, his arms outsretched, his fingers bent like talons. 18 fearfully backs away, her forearms protectively crossed over her chest. Cookie manages to get a hold of a lace on the belt of her pajama pants, undoing the knot. The lower half of the woman's pajamas loosens, and it slides down her slender legs. The clown howls in delight.

Android 18 lowers her head and sighs. She wearily tells him, "I can't beat you. You're too fast, too strong." She shrugs off her top, allowing the garment to slip off her smooth shoulders and onto the floor. She stands straight with her arms to her sides, giving him an uninterrupted view of her naked bosoms. "I give up. You can do whatever you want to me."

Cookie triumphantly howls again. He bounds forward and immediately places his hands on her breasts. He squeezes them so hard that it makes 18 wince. Still, she keeps her trembling fists at her sides as he molests her.

"Now, gimme a kiss," the clown commands. "And I want tongue."

The woman nods submissively. She closes her eyes, leans forward, and grudgingly parts her soft lips. Cookie excitedly sticks his serpent-like tongue in her mouth. And 18 forces herself to French kiss him back. While they kiss, the android's nipples harden when the clown begins tickling them with his forefingers. 

Cookie begins kissing down her chin, then her neck, then all over her chest. He uses his tongue to flick her left nipple before sucking hard at it. Unable to bear the humiliation any longer, 18 begins to sob. The perverted clown slobbers from one breast to the other then starts sucking on the android's right nipple.

When he is satisfied, he takes a step back and commands, "Show me your pussy."

Again, the woman nods submissively. She hooks her trembling thumbs on her waistband. But just as she begins to lower her panties, she hesitates.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" the clown impatiently asks. "Take them off already!"

"No," she replies.

"What?"

"I said no! Go to hell!"

She turns and quickly flies away from him.

"I have to get out of here," she tells herself.

She fires a ki blast from her hand at the wall of the big top. But when the smoke clears, the tarp is undamaged.

"What the hell-?" she begins to say.

Then she hears Cookie's cackle behind her. She turns and fearfully sees him gliding towards her.

"Holy shit! He can fly too?!" she shouts.

She quickly flies away from him. He chases her. She increases her speed, but he keeps up. He reaches forward with one hand and grabs her waistband.

"NOOOOOOO…!" she screams as he pulls her panties off her.

"Woohoo! Now, I can see everything!" the clown cheers.

He sniffs her underwear then dangles it in front of her and says, "Wanna try and get it back? You might get lucky this time."

Android 18 almost does reach for it, but she stops herself and politely says, "Please give it back."

"Why should I? I like you naked. Now, get over here so I can give those nice tits of yours another slapping."

"YOU PIG!"

18 unleashes a barrage of ki blasts from her hands. The clown easily dances around, avoiding every attack, laughing at her efforts the whole time.

Then he tosses her underwear over his shoulder and lewdly says, "Come to papa."

But just as he gets closer, the android creates a spherical force field around herself.

"You are not touching me again," she defiantly tells him.

The clown places his palms on the surface of the sphere. Then, to the woman's horror, he forces his hands through. He takes her nipples in his fingers and pinches them, making her flinch.

"I wonder which switch turns off this annoying force field," he says. "This one?"

He twists her left nipple. Android 18 moans.

"Or this one?" he asks, twisting her other nipple.

18 moans again, louder than the last one. The force field starts blinking.

"Oh, I get it," Cookie says. "It's both!"

He twists and tugs at both nipples. Android 18 screams. Unable to concentrate, she cannot maintain the force field, and it vanishes.

"That's better," the perverted clown says.

He moves closer, roughly massaging the woman's breasts again. 18 glares at him. But she can do nothing as the clown presses his lips to hers once more.

#

Back on the ground, Android 18's ordeal continues.

"Stop it! Get off me!" she snarls.

She is on her back, struggling to break free. The clown is on top of her, kissing her neck. He sits back on his knees between her legs then undoes his pants. Like a jack-in-the-box, his incredibly erect penis springs free.

"Get that away from me!" the android fearfully shrieks.

She tries to sit up, but Cookie holds her down with one hand. He uses his other hand to guide his penis to her entrance. Android 18 tilts her head back and screams when she feels him enter her.

"Aw yea," the clown moans, pleased with the warm, tight, wet embrace around his dick.

He begins rocking his hips back and forth, sliding his shaft in and out of her. The woman yelps with every thrust.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" she begs, fresh tears pouring from her eyes.

The clown doesn't stop. Instead he places one of her legs over his shoulder and he thrusts harder and faster. Realizing that there is no longer anything she can do to prevent this, 18 covers her face and sobs in her hands. Cookie rapes her even harder. Soon his body goes rigid. He shudders and moans as he shoots his load inside her.

#

The clown snores contentedly on the floor of his big top. Android 18 is lying on her side with her back to him. He had raped her repeatedly and near consecutively. It was like his penis remained hard after each ejaculation. She was afraid he would never stop, but eventually, after what felt like agonizing hours, he did.

18 slowly rises, taking care not to wake him. A normal woman would still be exhausted after what she went through. But 18 is an android with limitless stamina. She walks towards the tarp and touches it.

"There has to be a way out of here," she thinks. "Where is the exit?"

Then she notices how the colors and patterns on the tarp seem familiar.

"The cookie jar," she remembers. "Am I in the cookie jar? But that's crazy-!"

She looks up and is surprised by what she sees.

"The lid!" she thinks excitedly. "I am in the cookie jar! The way out is up!"

She makes sure that Cookie is still asleep, then she quietly floats upward. It's a long way up, and she can only fly slowly so as not to wake her captor. Every few feet, she looks down to make sure that the clown is still sleeping. Everytime he stirs, she holds her breath and freezes in midair.

"A little more. Just a little more," she nervously whispers.

Slowly and carefully, she ascends until she can clearly see the large, circular ceiling. She stretches her arms out in anticipation and-

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Cookie snarls.

Android 18 doesn't even look back. She launches herself upward at full speed.

"Almost there!" she excitedly tells herself. "I'm almost-!"

A hand tightens around her ankle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!!!" she screams as she is dragged back down, further and further away from freedom.

#

Android 18's near escape has only served to further titillate her rapist, who has once again decided to use her body for his pleasure. Back on the ground, he has her in another tight embrace while he ravenously rapes her mouth with his. 18 tries to push him back or pull her head away to break the unwanted kiss, but the hand on the back of her head keeps her in place.

"You really are a naughty one, aren't you?" he whispers, placing hot, wet kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Look, I'm sorry I ate the cookie, okay?" she tells him. "Please just let me go-"

"Oh, no. I decide when you can go, and I'm not done with you just yet." He releases her and says, "Turn around and bend over."

18 hesitates but ultimately does as she's told, leaning her hands on the rail before the bleachers. Cookie licks his lips, enjoying the nice view of her naked ass before giving it a spank. His startled captive flinches. He gives her another spank, and 18 yelps. Then he begins roughly kneading her bottom with his hands.

"You know, there are better ways for me to punish this nice ass," he tells her.

He takes his penis out and presses the tip against her anus.

"Please don't do it," 18 begs, though she knows it is pointless to do so.

Cookie rams his cock inside her, making the android scream. He takes a firm hold of her hips and begins thrusting in and out of her asshole. He thrusts so hard, it makes his victim's firm breasts violently sway back and forth.

"N-No more! No more!" 18 continues to beg.

Cookie reaches forward to play with one of her breasts. His other hand slides between her legs to stroke her warm, wet pussy. Then he pushes two of his fingers inside. 18 moans loudly as she is fingered, the aphrodisiac still quite potent. Cookie begins raping her harder. The android begins to feel herself approaching climax.

"S-Stop! Stop, please!" she begs, not wanting to orgasm for him again.

He grabs some of the hair on the back of her head and pulls, tilting her head back. He begins fingering and fucking her harder still.

"I-I can't take much more of this," 18 whimpers, her entire body trembling.

And with a scream, she orgasms hard on his hand just as he orgasms hard in her asshole.

#

Dressed in her pink pajamas, Android 18 wakes with a start on the sofa, her book falling on the carpet. She turns around just in time to see her young daughter reach for a cookie in the new cookie jar.

"Marron, no!" she yells.

But she is too late. Her daughter has already taken a bite.

"It's not that good," Marron says.

She smiles and waves to her mother before going back to her room. Android 18 walks over to the open cookie jar and carefully looks inside. She sees only the warm, sweet smelling cookies.

"Well, it does say FOR KIDS ONLY, so I guess it's okay for children to eat them," she thinks. Then she laughs at herself. "What am I thinking?! I probably dreamed the whole thing. That's what I get for reading horror novels."

She picks up a cookie and takes a bite. Then her eyes open wide and a chill runs down her spine when she hears Cookie the clown cackle behind her.

END


End file.
